Love Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
by DarkSilence101
Summary: A young boy who was beaten up on the streets, confides in his 'light', Dark. Those who confide in you may not be there forever, they may just be passing through your life. Can you live on after committing such sins? Angst Dark POV


LOVE ME, THRILL ME, KISS ME, KILL ME

Pairing: DarkxDaisuke

**A.N I do not own D.N Angel characters or the song Whispers in the Dark (bold, by Skillet). The random bold italics in the middle of Dark's dialogue is a quote from yuumei on deviantart.**

**Please note: Horizontal lines do not represent time skips. It just divides the four sections. Time skips will be mentioned. Enjoy!**

_It is here at the Butterfly Club that dreams are sold for one night. Love is sold for one night. A heart's desires are sold for one night. Here, at the Butterfly Club is where anything is possible, you just need to have the right amount money._

* * *

**Love Me**

It was already 11pm, closing time. All the guests had left and Dark was the only one remaining. He draped his fur coat around his shoulders and locked the towering steel gate behind him. His house was only a short moment's walk from the club, through the silent streets.

_That lady was so annoying. She just wouldn't shut up about her ex- husband. But then again, I am PAYED to listen to them and compliment them, and do whatever they want. So if she wants to rant on about him then it's part of my job to listen. It's just so boring repeating the same thing every night. I'm just so sick of taking other peoples' crap! Who am I supposed to vent to?_

**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking**

Up ahead Dark heard the drunken shouts of a large group of males. They were all crowding around the lamp post but still taking up all the space on the pedestrian path.

_Great! What are these lunatics doing? Are they trying to provoke me?_

As Dark got closer he realised that they were all actually crowding around a boy. A small red haired boy, lying curled on his side on the ground covered in blood. With each of their punches and kicks, the boy whimpered and cried but he did not try to escape. He just lay there, a small pathetic version of humanity taking in everything that was thrown at him.

**My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!"

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to**

Dark was in a hurry to get home, and was not up to starting a riot in the middle of the night.

"What do you want?! Can't you see that we're busy? Punk!"

One of the men stormed up to him and spat in his face.

**My love is a burning, consuming fire**

"You are just simply in my way, blocking the road, that's all."

Dark glared at all the men, who all had their eyes on him now.

**No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes**

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I'm in a hurry."

With those words, he grabbed the closest two men and hurled them together, their heads cracking together with a 'crunch'. They fell to the ground limp.

**I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark**

"Hey! Don't you idiots recognise him?! He's the leader of the hosts at the Butterfly Club. They are all supposed to be all really strong, almost deadly. You shouldn't mess with him."

**No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes**

"Too late. You just pushed me over the edge."

Dark rushed into the pack of men and one after another, took them all out.

**You know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark**

His fist flew out, leg and foot sweeping around behind him. Dodging the drunken punch of one, he flipped over his head and punched him on the temple. He moved on fluidly, hitting another idiot and moving immediately to take out the last with a spectacular kick to the head. He was hardly puffed.

_Piece of cake. _

**You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked**

He turned to the boy who was now lying limp on the ground, slightly illuminated by the dim street light.

**My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses**

Dark knelt down on his knee and inspected the boy's injuries.

**I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you**

Blood was running down his face from a large gash across his eyelid and he had many wounds on his chest, arms and legs. His bruises were already beginning to blacken, scarring the boy's pale skin. They weren't life threatening so Dark was prepared to just leave him there.

_He'll live. It's fine._ _They should heal pretty easily._

**My love is a burning, consuming fire**

Dark proceeded to lift the boy off the ground and prop him up against the lamp post. That done, he stood up; turned around, ready to leave the boy there all alone.

**No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes**

The boy seemed to awaken by the slight movement and moaned in pain. Before Dark could step away, he latched onto Dark's fur coat, pulling him back.

With a soft voice laced with fear, he muttered two words before passing out again against the lamp post.

"_Kill me."_

**I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark**

Dark turned his head back to the boy and muttered back.

"I'm sorry. I don't kill."

**No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes**

Kneeling down again, he froze for a split second. Without logic or reason...

**You know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark**

He picked the boy up in his arm and carried him back to his house, where he treated his cuts and bruises, and cleaned up the gash on his eye.

**Whispers in the Dark......**

* * *

**Thrill Me**

5 days later, Dark decided to go home early from work and ditched the other hosts, leaving them to close up. He walked along the street as the sun was slowly setting. The sky was painted orange, with streaks of red and yellow.

_So it's been 5 days already. _

_**(Flashback)**_

"What's your name?"

"Come on, I know you can talk. Look, I even fixed up all your cuts and your eye. At least tell me your name as compensation."

"Daisuke... It's Daisuke."

Daisuke held his head down low and spoke in a quiet whimpering tone.

"Well Daisuke, I'm Dark. If you don't remember, I saved your ass yesterday."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"I told you already. I don't kill."

By this point, his eyes were becoming red and puffy and tears were silently trickling down his face. Trying to hide his sobs, he buried his head in between his knees as he sat in a hunched position on the couch.

Dark stared for a moment. The boy had short bright red hair and crystal ruby eyes. Tears just made his eyes more radiant. He had a cute face and small body.

_He just makes you want to hug him doesn't he?_

"Look, don't cry. It ruins your cute face."

Dark sat down next to Daisuke and lifted his chin with his index finger, staring into the boy's eyes, the tears making them shine and glitter a vibrant red.

"Here, wipe your face."

Dark took out a tissue from his pocket and placed it softly into Daisuke's hand.

"Thanks..." Daisuke mumbled through his sobs.

And together, for the rest of the night, they sat silently side by side, leaning on each other, until they both slowly drifted off into the world of dreams.

_**(End Flashback)**_

_I still haven't found out why he wanted to die either. He hasn't really mentioned it again, after that. Not that it really concerns me. Anyway, his eye and chest wounds have pretty much healed up. I should take the eye patch off tonight when I get back._

Dark casually walked in the front door and scanned the room. Daisuke was sleeping on the couch and was woken by the slamming door. He sat down next to him, and asked how he was feeling.

"I'm fine. I already took off the bandages on my arms and chest today. Just my eye left."

_At least he's more talkative now._

"Okay. I think we can take that off today too." He mumbled back to him. He reached over to Daisuke brushing the eye patch off to the side and then pulled it off. Dark caressed his cheek.

"It healed up beautifully."

He rest his head in his palms and his elbows on his knees.

_It still bothers me though. What reason would such an adorable boy have to want to kill himself?_

"You're wondering why I wanted you to kill me. Right?" Daisuke glanced up to the ceiling.

Dark sharply turned his head to face Daisuke.

"And if I was…"

Daisuke chuckled.

"Fine. I guess I should tell you. I owe you that much for saving me."

Changing his position, Dark leaned back against the soft couch, listening inventively to the young boy's story.

"It's because I killed my best friend…" Daisuke bowed his head in shame.

"WHAT?!" Dark jumped slightly. "How? When?"

"Well, I didn't directly kill him. I could've saved him, but I didn't. So it's like I killed him."

"Saved him? From what?"

"We were walking home from school the same day you met me. He was listening to his iPod and was walking in front of me. As we were crossing the road at a traffic light, I heard a speeding car coming our way. I just instantly froze. I didn't know why, but I did. He clearly didn't hear it so he kept walking. So he walked straight into its path. He was hit, and he died…" Daisuke paused for a short moment as Dark took in what he was hearing. "I was right there, next to him, but I hesitated. If I had just reached out and pulled him back, he wouldn't have been hit by the speeding car, and he would still be alive right now…"

Daisuke was almost on the brink of tears, as if the recollection of those memories was piercing him in the heart.

"It just happened… so fast. He was there in front of me, and then in a flash, he was gone. Carried away by the wind."

"Look. You can't blame yourself for this. It was just a tragic accident. Anyone would panic in that situation. It's not a good enough reason to kill yourself."

"I know that now. After I found out he died, I just wandered around aimlessly, blaming myself. Until I bumped into one of those guys and they started punching and kicking me. It was like the darkness had caught up to me and was engulfing me for my sins. I just let them do it. Let it engulf me. I really thought I was going to die there, until you intervened. You were like the bright piercing light that came to saved me from the darkness. The rain that came to wash away my sins. I guess I really haven't thanked you properly."

"No need to thank me. I was just kicking their asses for my own self gain. They were in my way." Dark closed his eyes and smiled. "As long as you are alive now, live it to the fullest. Live for the friend you lost. Now that you carry the life of another on your shoulders, you can't afford to look back. _**Wipe away your tears, stand up, raise your hands, lift your head and open the sky.**_The endless world is out there waiting for you."

"You're right. I shouldn't dwell on this too much. After all, true sins can't be washed away, they must be atoned. As you said, live my life to the fullest. I need to make my imprint on this world for myself and for my friend that I loved. You truly are my light, Dark. Ironic isn't it?"

* * *

**Kiss Me**

Daisuke smiled at Dark.

"If you want to think that way. You can start by smiling a bit more. I reckon your smile is super cute. A smile is a great way to attract girls."

Dark returned his signature host smile back at Daisuke.

"I guess it does work. But then again, I don't want to attract girls."

Dark sensed a change of mood in him, as he leant in closer and closer, wrapping his arms around his neck.

_What In the world is he thinking?_

"I'm sorry but… I can't hold back anymore. I'm at my limit."

Daisuke leant in closer to Dark's face and whispered in his ear.

"For love, pain or sympathy… I'll take it all."

_Well he seems persistent and eager. He's almost desperate. Why not? He's pretty cute._

With a small nod of my head and his soft warm kiss on my lips, began the most heated and mind blowing night of his life, his world exploding in heat and passion.

**

* * *

**

**Kill Me**

The next day, Dark decided to leave work even earlier. That day he had received some exquisite pastries from a guest. Normally, he would just dismiss them cast them aside, but for some reason, even since Daisuke fell into his life, he has been more accepting and appreciative of others.

_I wonder if Daisuke likes chocolate._

With these thoughts and the urge to see Daisuke, he ran off down the street heading for home.

Still puffing, he slammed open the door and called for Daisuke. When no answer was returned, he ran to the bedroom, bathroom then kitchen, scanning for any signs of Daisuke.

Then in the dining room, he collapsed on his knees, dropping the box of pastries heavily on the ground.

_Where are you? I knew you weren't going to be staying with me forever, but why this soon? Why am I even getting so worked up about this? I picked you up out of curiosity and boredom didn't I? I'm not so sure. Is this just another case of a freeloader who shows up, wins your heart, and then disappears? Were you just one those people passing through my life? To you... was it not love?_

Dark broke out into tears, his salty tears mixing with the sweet aroma of the pastries.

_Tears are a sign that your heart is bleeding._ (A.N Taken from a poem that I wrote called "Names".) _You warmed my heart, stabbed it then left, leaving me to bleed my heart out. Why? I wasn't doing it for pain or sympathy. Why leave me behind when I was... loving you._

"Why are you making such a racket? What's wrong? Why are you crying down there?" A sweet soothing voice emerged from the balcony. Dark heard footsteps coming towards him, a shadow casting over him.

Daisuke was looking down on Dark crouched on the floor. Kneeling down to meet him at eye level, he reached out one hand to touch Dark on the head. Dark immediately grabbed onto his hand and pulled himself up to meet Daisuke in a tight embrace. Tears still flowing down his face, he whispered in Daisuke's ear.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect, just the way it should be. Just don't look at me."

A short moment of silence, led to Daisuke realising what was going on.

"Daisuke, I... love you. Never leave me, please... stay by my side." Dark stuttered through his confession.

"You finally said it... Dark, I love you too. May you also stay by my side, never to leave me behind."

For minutes, they kneeled there on the floor, never letting go for a moment, but to them it felt like a few fleeting seconds.

Dark was the first to break the silence.

"Daisuke, kill me, and I'll kill you. Together let's be reborn and start a new life. A life where you are my light, and I am yours. Let's wipe away our tears, stand up, raise our hands, lift our heads and open the sky... Together."

With a quick nod from Daisuke's head, they both collapse on the floor still in each other's arms. Preparing themselves, to awaken to a new life,

TOGETHER...

_**Love Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me then Kill Me...**_

* * *

Inspiration: Glamorous Lip, Chapter 4, Killing Me.

Thanks again to my lovely editor, Melody123. Your suggestions mean a lot to me.

A.N Phew... that took a lot out of me. Might be a bit confusing and the end might be a bit rushed/weird but I still hope you enjoyed it.

**Reviews: are very much appreciated, especially for this one. I'm looking for some constructive criticism if you have any.**


End file.
